There are a number of applications where it is important to obtain precise alignment between two elements or among three or more elements and particularly to quantify any misalignments that may exist. For examples, such alignments are beneficial when aligning two or more machine elements, such as a screen printer on both an automatic screen printing and a manual screen printing machine, embroidery hooping, digital printers, and cap printers. Currently, a person has to manually align all of the fabric to ensure a precise placement so that correct placement can be achieved for the given object. This process takes a lot of time since the manually aligning process includes multiple steps and those multiple steps have to be done for each of the given object. The manually aligning process wastes a lot of man-hours and money that could put to better use elsewhere since the process is inefficient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a laser alignment apparatus, where the present invention is designed for both an automatic and a manual a screen printing machines, embroidery hooping, digital printers, cap printers, and many other applications which required precise placement.